Lets Play War
by lekelly
Summary: A halloween story. Deans mouth lands he and Sam in a world of trouble. This is not a death fic so dont worry.
1. Chapter 1

**Let's play war**

****

****

This was origionally going to be for a halloween challenge but grew to big. please dont worry this is not a death fic. Read and hopefully enjoy

****

****

**Chapter 1 **warty old hag Dean?

****

"Here you go children, I dont give sweets, but I do have something even better!" The little old lady, dressed in a witch's costume, reached into her basket.

"Better than sweets?" the small girl asked doubtfully.

"Yes dear, two very special toys for two special children, take them home and have fun. One for you dear and one for your big brother." She cackled to herself revenge was sweet, and she had one hell of a sweet tooth.

"Jason, Molly, thank the nice lady- its time to go home."

"Thank you" they both chorused.

Looking at the short haired doll Molly said grumpily "I want a girl dolly."

"Well have this one, Jason thrust out his hand, its got long hair. When we get home you can put a dress on it and put ribbons in its hair, then it will look like a girl."

"Alright Jason, I think my Barbie clothes will fit him."

"Kids put them in the bag, you can play with them for a while when we get home."

"Ok mum." Jason took the two dolls and put them in the carrier bag.

-----------------------------------------

"Shit Sam, we're friggin Action men!" Dean looked at Sam in disbelief.

"You and your big mouth just had to piss her off didn't you?" Sam grumbled.

"Oh come on Sam, how was I supposed to know she'd go all witchy and put the whammy on us? I mean its Halloween, everyone goes around in costume." Dean reasoned.

"Warty old hag Dean? What were you thinking you jerk? You insulted her and then assaulted her."

"Meant it as a compliment, you know, great costume, great fake nose..." Deans, fingers unconsciously re-enacted squeezing the witch's nose.

"Yeah, except it wasn't, was it?" Sam wriggled and squirmed trying to get comfortable amid the pile of sweets and cookies.

"Gonna get us out of this Sam, I swear." Dean was jumping up and down trying to see out of the bag.

"Will you quit it; you're making me feel sick." Sam groaned.

"Give me a leg up Sam; want to see where we are." Dean stood one hand on the bag and the other braced against Sams arm.

"You have got to cut back on the fried food. Seriously dude, you weigh a ton." Sam grunted as he heaved Dean up onto his shoulder.

"Dude, together we weigh less than a bag of sugar and if you are going to fit into a Barbie dress, that makes us only a few inches tall. So, I think I've lost enough weight, dont you?"

"See anything?"

"Impatient much," Dean peered through the handle holes. "Drop Sam, we're going in a house."

---------------------------------

"Jason, Molly. Go and wash your hands, then you can eat some sweets and play for a bit before bed. And Jason dont forget to share the sweets properly, you divide them up and Molly chooses the pile she wants."

"Ok mum, I will." Jason mumbled.

"Jason I heard what mum said, I get to pick, so no cheating and no eating them."

"Come on Molly race you, last one ups a rotten egg."

-----------------------------------

"Dean what are we gonna do?" Sam looked at Dean anxiously.

"Play along till we can get away, I suppose."

"Well that's ok, kids get bored real quick, then we can escape, get back to the motel and ring Bobby, he'll know what to do."

"Sam, we're only a few inches tall, it'll take us days! Anyway, have you ever seen a kid with a new toy?"

"Ok Dr Spock, when was the last time you were around a little kid with a new toy?"

"Sam the phrase, dog with a bone! Applies to a kid with a new toy." He pulled a jelly baby off his leg "Knew there was a reason I hated these, nasty little suckers." Dean threw the sticky sweet at Sam.

"Oh come on, they have to put them down sometime." Sam reasoned, peeling the sticky sweet off his chest and tossing it behind him.

"Nope! Toy goes everywhere with them, bathroom, dinner table, shopping-even gets tucked up in bed with them."

"And you would know this how?"

"Sam, who do you think took care of your skinny ass when dad was away?"

"What's that got to do with…?"

"Dont suppose you remember Buzz, he even sat on the toilet and watched you pee," Dean watched in amusement as Sams face turned red. "Didn't think I remembered that, did you Sammy boy?" Dean chuckled to himself and punched Sam on the arm.

"Did not Dean." Sam rubbed his arm.

"Did too, carried him everywhere, till you pulled his arm off and threw him in the bin, and that's what will happen to us, unless we get out of here pretty damn quick. Buzz lasted all of a week and he was made of plastic, we're made of flesh and blood!"

"Shush Dean, their back." Sam whispered.

-----------------------------------------------

Light flooded the carrier bag; a large hand reached in and grabbed Sam.

Air whooshed from his lungs as childish hands unused to handling flesh and blood squeezed to hard.

"He looks pretty real for a toy; let's see what the other one looks like." Jason let go of

Sam and picked up the bag.

---------------------------------------------

Sam sucked in a huge lungful of air as he was dropped onto the bed. The carrier bag was upended, Dean spilled onto the bed along with an assortment of cookies, sweets and chocolate. Grabbing Dean, he lifted up his shirt. "Where's your battery?" Checking both front and back and not finding it, he tugged at Deans jeans, they didn't budge. Guess you dont have one.

"Jason, give me mine I want to play doctors and nurses." Molly whined holding out her hand. "Hey Jason, I wonder if he's hairy like daddy." She tugged at the jeans and shirt.

"What?" came the muffled reply from under the bed?

"I said, I wonder if he's hairy like daddy."

"Ugh that's gross! Why would you want to know that?"

"Daddy say's you will be like that when you grow up."

"So will you."

"No I won't, girls dont have hairy chests."

"No they have big bazookas like Mandy next door." Jason laughed, doing the appropriate hand gestures.

"You're rude and I'm telling mum." Molly pouted.

"Come on," Jason cajoled, "let's play war. I will be in charge of the fighting and you can be in charge of the Hospital and look after the wounded. Go and get your stuff, I will get my Jeep and helicopter." Putting Sam back on the bed, they both raced off to get their toys.

---------------------------------------

Sam had a tight hold on his jeans, he hated to admit it, but Dean did have a point. Baggy jean could be a distinct disadvantage at times. And there was no way he was wearing a dress. Dean would make his life a misery. "Hey Dean, can I borrow your belt?"

"Sammy told you those jeans would get you into trouble one day, always hanging off your ass dude." Dean grinned, undoing his belt and handing it to Sam.

"Jealous Dean?" Sam threaded the belt, doing it up as tight as he could.

"Sam, there is no way your ass is better than mine." Dean twisted round admiring his own behind.

"How do you know? Been looking?" Sam teased, adjusting his now too short jeans.

"Dude, there is nothing that you have that I haven't diapered. Hey Sam, I think you would look real cute in a pink Barbie dress and dont forget to shave your legs and paint your toenails." Dean grinned devilishly.

"You know you can be a real jerk at times." Sam scowled

Rather be a jerk than a bitch in a frilly dress Samantha." Dean ducked as a jelly baby headed his way. "You even throw like a girl." He chuckled

"Shush, Dean their back."

-------------------------------------

"You can be a prisoner and escape in the Jeep and I will shoot you with the rockets on the helicopter."

Dean was shoved into the pilot's seat and Sam in the driver's seat of the jeep.

"Molly set up the Hospital! There will be casualties."

-------------------------------------

Shit Dean thought to himself why did it have to be the helicopter? It's un frigging natural, if we were meant to fly we'd have wings. He frantically looked around for something to hold on to. His silent ranting was cut short, as the helicopter shot up into the air and his backside left the seat. His head colliding with the roof. Pain shot through his head and down his spine. His vision blurred and he felt something hot run down his face. He slid sideways onto the co pilot's seat, his sight turning red. He heard a whooshing noise and Jason yelling got you. He rubbed his eyes with his sleeve, clearing his vision slightly. The helicopter lurched to the side, he just managed to grab the seat and hold tight as the maneuver threatened to tip him out. "Ka-Boom!" Dean watched in horror as Jason kicked the Jeep, simulating an explosion. The Jeep somersaulted, landing upside down against the wall, with Sam trapped underneath.

For a few seconds, Sam could see nothing, he lifted his hand to feel his head, it felt odd and it hurt. His hand came away bloody, a few strands of hair, stuck to the palm. He was trapped, upside down in the seat of the overturned Jeep. An intense burning pain ran up and down his arms, weird… The Jeep was picked up, Sam saw his legs hit the floor, heard the thud, he was tired, so tired that it was hard to keep his eyes open. A large hand picked him up, his head rolling. He saw Dean plucked from the helicopter, his face and hair streaked with blood.

---------------------------------------

"Casualties coming in Molly, prepare the operating theatre." Jason made ambulance sounds as he rushed over to the hospital.

"Jason, Molly, time to get ready for bed, if you get changed without a fuss, you can have ten more minuets. Molly, you go tidy your room while Jason takes a shower." Sam and Dean were dumped on the bed as Jason ran to take his shower.

----------------------------------------

Dean dragged himself slowly towards his brother. "Sam shift yourself over here."

"Sorry, Dean, dont think I can." Sam's soft quiet voice continued "you look like crap."

"You dont look so hot yourself Francis." Dean nudged Sam's leg.

"Dean we're not getting out of here."

"Yes we are Sam. We'll be fine dont worry."

"No Dean. No we won't. I Cant breath properly, my head hurts, and it feels kinda funny."

Dean was checking Sam; he ran his hands carefully over his brother's head. There was a massive, dent. And oh God! Was that bone!? That definitely was not good. Dean wasn't stupid he knew this was serious, about as serious, as it gets.

"Dean?"

"Right here Sammy." Dean pulled Sam up, so he was resting against his chest, one arm wrapped round Sam's chest, the other cradling Sam's head.

"Dean?"

"Oh God Sammy, dont, please." Dean begged his voice cracking. He knew what was coming next. He couldn't, wouldn't, let Sam say it, because if Sam says it, then it made it real, and he couldn't cope with real.

"Dean?"

"No sam we'll be fine …I'll take care of you, couple of days in the Hospital you'll be good as new." Dean squeezed tighter, he could feel sam shaking, going into shock and God forgive him there was nothing he could do.

"Dean stop it, I….. I'm dying, I've got a massive head injury, you know it and so do I. Ironic really…After all we have seen…. All we have done…. To be take out by couple little….Kids." Sam was cold, the shivering he had no control over not warming him.

"Sonofabitch! Dont say that. Dont you dare say that to me Sam, or I swear I'll kick your ass from here to Kansas and back, you hear me?"

"Gasp…promise…need promise…"

"What Sam." Tears ran down his face, he angrily brushed them away.

"When I…. can't... Breathe for…myself…you won't….. Do it ...For me….can't live…like this…you promise….let me…go. Sam was now gasping for each breath his lips blue.

Dean sobbed "I Promise Sammy."

"Love… you ….Dean." Sam's body relaxed.

"Oh God!" Dean crammed his fist to his mouth, biting hard to stifle the anguish.

"Dean." Sam's eyes closed the warm breaths on Dean's cheek, stopped.

"Sam? Sammy?" Dean put his fingers on his brother's neck but could find no pulse, Sam was gone.

"NOOOOO!"

**Don't worry this is not a death fic, let me know if you want me to continue, I have a couple more chapters to add if your interested. Lorraine.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lets Play War**

**Chapter 2 Deceitful Old Bag!**

"Lizzy, shift your ass or you'll miss the beginning." Maggie shouted from the kitchen.

"Sorry Maggie." She sighed in exasperation. "I got lost trying to find the back entrance. Anyway its your own fault, if you weren't so tight I would have been here ages ago."

"What do you mean tight?" Maggie scrunched up her face in bewilderment.

"Well would it hurt you to buy the children some candy, bake a few cookies, hang a few decorations and make the children welcome? Instead you turn off all the lights in the front of the house and pretend you're not home." Lizzie loved her old friend but there were times when she truly did not understand her.

"Got me there, Lizzie." She smiled. "I'll admit to being a bit careful with my money. Im not wasting it on people I dont know."

Lizzie huffed, hanging her coat and bag on the hall stand and checking her appearance in the hall mirror. Not bad for fifty she thought; still have all my own teeth, hair still mostly brown, minus the ever increasing number of white hairs which had to be pulled out, and not too many wrinkles. Straightening the hat and black baggy dress, she sought out her friend in the kitchen "Oh no." she groaned, spying a large bowl of bright pink liquid.

"Oh no, what?" Maggie looked up from the book she had been studying, eyeing her friend and trying to hide a grin.

"Please tell me that's not punch." Lizzie apprehensively looked at the bowls contents.

"Why?" Maggie frowned, trying to convey a look of innocence.

"Because if you must know after last years punch, I spent the next two days sitting on the toilet." She winced at the memory, not only had she used an entire family sized pack of toilet paper and a large tub of Vaseline, but had suffered the embarrassment of having to sit on a rubber ring for several days. Tilting her head to one side to listen to the song Maggie was humming. "Maggie are you humming, Ring of Fire?"

Maggie chuckled, "Thought it was appropriate and anyway the problem last year was the figs."

Shaking her head in bewilderment. "Figs? What are you talking about? There weren't any figs. There were apples, banana and orange pieces but no figs."

"Well, I uh, the recipe called for raspberry syrup and I didn't have any, so I substituted it for the fig." Grabbing her hat she made a quick dash for the back door before the proverbial penny could drop.

"Maggie! Her exasperated and long- suffering friend yelled. "Substituted--- I'll give you substituted, Maggie McKenzie. You can use medium sliced instead of thick sliced bread, or caster sugar for granulated, but what you dont do is swap syrup of figs for raspberry syrup. Its a wonder I had any skin left on my backside."

"Didn't do me any harm, I take it every day, keeps me regular." Maggie explained walking briskly down the path.

"Well I dont, at least not voluntarily." Lizzy replied trying to catch up.

"Come on Lizzy we dont want to miss anything. I set everything up earlier; we are in for a real treat tonight." She shivered in excitement and anticipation.

"Coming. You know I wouldn't miss this for the world." She had been fantasising all day about this evenings entertainment. Nothing like a bit of anxiety and pain to get the juices flowing.

Maggie had inherited a large sprawling property from her parents--- at least that's what she led everyone to believe. Lizzie had her doubts; Maggie bore a striking resemblance to her mother and grand mother. Even down to the mole on all of their chins. The house came with a huge garden stocked with every conceivable herb and plant medicinal and poisonous you could imagine and plenty you could not. At the bottom lay her favourite place--- the wood. With its ancient trees and air of mysticism, it was the perfect meeting place for the coven. "Who's here tonight?"

"Everyone's here, we were just waiting for you. Kate and Shelly have everything prepared. Do you know Shelly and Kate wanted Bobby and Ellen for tonight's entertainment? So I suggested we draw lots. Mind you," she whispered "I rigged the draw."

"You crafty old devil." Lizzie scolded her friend.

"Age does have its uses. Let's face it; what else does it have to offer? Varicose veins hemorrhoids and saggy boobs aren't exactly a glowing advertisement for old age." Maggie grumbled as she pulled at her itchy shirt and long skirt; "Blasted woman why did she insist that we all dress authentically? A bra is essential at my age, and it's bloody drafty with no knickers,"

"Who are you talking about?" Lizzie was genuinely puzzled.

"Shelly, she insisted that we were all to wear authentic period costumes, and that meant no underwear."

"Shelly didn't say anything about not wearing….ah!" Lizzie chuckled; oh her friends were good, really good.

"What do you mean ah?" Maggie eyed her suspiciously, yet again trying to rearrange the uncomfortable costume. Why couldn't they have worn their normal clothes like they usually did?

"Did Shelly and Kate drink your punch last year?" Lizzie inquired, looking up as they approached the clearing. A large bonfire was burning brightly, and off to one side stood a large gas canister. A huge cauldron was perched on top of a low brick circle, the other two witches stirring gently. They looked up as they heard Maggie and Lizzie approach, revenge foremost on their minds.

"Bit drafty tonight, Maggie?" they shouted, grinning like a couple of Cheshire cats.

Maggie's mouth dropped open, "You bitches!"

"Yes dear of course we are, we learned from the best." Shelly and Kate giggled.

"So I have to stand out here all evening, with a wind tunnel up my skirt?" She pulled once again at the offending garment.

"Well they do say paybacks a bitch Maggie and as you should know, we're two of the worst." The giggling turned into joyous laughter.

"Nice to know I have a purpose in life, even if it is only to provide you two with a source of amusement." Lips twitching as she tried to stop herself from laughing "So Lizzy," she said, changing the subject. "On to the fun and games."

Maggie strode towards the fire picking up a few sticks to add to the blaze. "Good to see you, my old friend," she muttered to herself, giving the cauldron a friendly pat. Picking up the long handled spoon she began to stir slowly. Reaching into the folds of her skirt to pull out a flask, she removed the cork with her teeth and added a few drops of the colourless liquid to the concoction she had brewed earlier. The final ingredient--- a hair from each of their heads. The murky contents gradually cleared to show Molly and Jason walking home with their mom.

"Just how did you set Dean up?" Lizzy was curious, this particular spell could only be cast if a witch was insulted or wronged in some way.

Maggie sniffed loudly and suddenly found her fingernails fascinating, "Spat on the car." She mumbled.

"Why would you do that?" Lizzie was genuinely puzzled, not to mention, a little disgusted.

"I needed to get their attention." Maggie explained.

"Well, that would certainly do it." Lizzie nodded in agreement.

"As I was explaining. There was bird pooh on the window, so Dean catches me spitting and rubbing on the glass. Yelling at me, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" As he inspected the impala. Muttering under his breath, "Warty old hag." Not to my face mind, but I heard him. Then he has the cheek to ask, where I got the fake nose, didn't believe it was real till he squeezed it."

Lizzy sniggered, "Sorry Maggie, but you do have quite an impressive nose."

"Thank you dear, I have thought about surgery, but you see, it's sort of a family heirloom and I'd be loath to loose it." She patted her nose reassuringly; it had a home for life. "Right then ladies gather round, we have Shelly's fantasy to fulfil tonight. Although last months will take some beating. So Shelly, you wanted Sam and Dean in an unusual situation, both of the brothers to be hurt, one fatally, angst and brotherly love. Oh yes not forgetting humour. Have I covered everything Shelly?"

Shelly rubbed her hands together and quivered with excitement, a huge smile on her face. "I have been looking forward to this all week, I like watching but does it mean Im, um, you know…?"

"What? Sick, perverted, cruel, sadistic, a bit twisted? Of course it does, welcome to the hurt and comfort club," Maggie laughed, slapping her friend on the back. "Just remember we have to get both of them back and tucked up in their beds before midnight. Dont want them waking up and hunting our asses, do we?" The four witches who coincidentally were also life long friends settled in for the evening's entertainment.

Dean hugged Sam tighter rocking him, his face a picture of agony and despair. Totally unaware of the silent tears flowing down his face and soaking into his brother's hair. His whole world had shrunk to the point where there was only he and Sam. The room beyond had ceased to exist. The warm body resting against him and the repetitive rocking all that mattered, all that he was capable of focusing on. He was in shock, his mind was shutting down. seeking escape from the appalling reality. His own head injury, blood loss and emotional shock finally took its toll and Dean fell slowly back onto the bed, unaware that Sam was still held tightly against his chest.

"Oh Maggie, that's just so sad. Look at his beautiful face, he's even more gorgeous when he's asleep, I just want to reach out and squeeze them both. Maggie, you outdid yourself this time," sobbed Shelly blowing her nose and wiping her eyes on a hanky. The other three similarly occupied.

"Well ladies, as much as I hate to break things up, we've played with them enough for tonight. Now we need to put things right. Shelly you pick up the boys, and make sure you're not seen. Oh! And dont forget the replacement action figures." With a flash of light Shelly had gone, leaving the other three to set the stage back at the motel. Empty tequila and beer bottles, half- eaten bags of chips and packets of candy littered the motel room floor. Shelly flashed into the room carrying the two tiny figures, clutched to her ample bosom, tears in her eyes. Dean was still unconscious and Sam was still tightly wrapped in Deans arms. "Lay them on their beds, Dean on the one by the door, Sam by the window," Maggie directed. Standing between the two beds, Maggie pulled from the pocket in her skirt a silver flask. Unscrewing the lid, she sprinkled a few drops of liquid first on Dean's forehead and then Sam's. Replacing the flask in her pocket. She pulled her old willow wand from the sleeve of her blouse, closing her eyes in concentration she muttered the words of the reversal spell. Opening her eyes, she tapped each brother on the forehead. Looking at her friends she signaled with a wave of her hand, it was time to go… In the blink of an eye they were once again back at Maggie's only this time in her kitchen. "Well ladies I think this calls for a celebratory drink." Opening a cupboard, she extracted four glasses which she proceeded to fill with punch and hand out, the other three members of the coven, eyed the contents dubiously, each silently wondering how they were going to avoid drinking the contents. "You're quite safe, I brought ready made this year." Maggie chuckled, hearing the collective sighs of relief… "Raise your glasses ladies, to Shelly Happy Birthday! Hope you enjoyed your present. And to he Winchester boys, may they provide us with years of entertainment." Four glasses were raised and clinked together and the contents consumed. "Ugh! Maggie, you deceitful old bag!" The friends shouted, as they spluttered, coughed and gagged, their way to the kitchen sink.

The following morning both Sam and Dean stood in front of the bathroom mirror. Both wearing the same confused expressions and four different coloured lipstick kisses on their faces. "Dean, do you remember anything about last night?" Sam asked anxiously.

"Nope, not a thing. What did that note say again?" Dean inquired as he scrubbed at the lipstick.

Sam opened the note and once again read it aloud. "To Dean and Sam. Thanks boys for a wonderful night! Love and kisses, Maggie, Lizzie, Shelly and Kate." Sam looked at Dean in dismay swallowing nervously. "Dean, we didn't… I mean, please tell me we didn't do…?"

"What, a double, double mint?" Dean asked innocently, eyebrows rising into his hairline, a huge smirk on his face.

Many thanks to Shannon for all her hard work and to Louy for making me write another chapter [ being lazy i was only going to write one

Please leave a review. Go on make my day! Lorraine


End file.
